With the gradually decreasing of the size of telephone receivers, vibrating diaphragms have to be designed as being softer to meet the requirement of low frequency acoustic quality. However, the softer vibrating diaphragm aggravates the polarization of the vibrating system, and it is more difficult to control the distortion and clutter.
As the size of telephone receivers is constantly decreased, the conventional design of vibrating diaphragms cannot simultaneously meet the requirements of low frequency acoustic quality and suppressing system polarization.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.